Just another Rave Fanfic
by sleepless-dreamer
Summary: Finally the fifth chapter is told in the third person way. i hope you guyz like it! I hope its kinda romatic for you!
1. Chaptaaahhhh wan!

This is the first chapter of my very first Rave fanfic! Hope you like it! DOZO, MINA-SAN!  
  
50 years ago..........  
There was a force of darkness and they used the dark bring. A girl named Resha Valentine created the Holy bring in order to defeat such evilness. But Resha died. Then an army soldier named Shiva handled the Holy bring. He then called it Rave. After he defeat the mother dark bring Sinclair, there was a huge explosion called the overdrive that destroyed 10% of the world. After 50 years Rave has again been looking for the next rave master................  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The story starts with a girl that becomes a friend and they defeat Demon card  
It will have a changing first person thing so it might be a bit confusing!  
  
ELIE  
  
We're in the middle of the desert. We were all thirsty. Musica was sleeping while Haru was staring at nowhere. Let was as usual meditating. Plue was eating while Griff was driving. Yup, everything seemed normal until I felt that my head started to hurt. It started to hurt every time we moved forward. I didn't mind it for a while I until I felt that my brain was about to explode. Then I saw an image of someone. I first thought that it was just a mirage but as the image came closer and closer the image became a she. She came nearer and nearer. My headache was getting worse and worse. Then she said, "You are Second Rave Master, Haru Glory right?" Then I fainted.  
  
Haru Glory  
  
ELIE fainted. Could this person be a demon card? No. I will not allow her to defeat me. I must defeat her. Wait. What is she doing the weird hand movements. Suddenly the whole area began to turn to ice. Let, Musica and the others were stuck. I guess its up to me again. I have to fight her know  
  
"Blue Crimson!" "oh, no" what the?! Ice for a shield what kind of person is she? "Silifion" shoot! Rave has been trapped in ice.  
  
Homlio Musica  
  
It was unbelievable. Haru was immediately beaten. But know Haru will never be beaten that easily. I wish I could help him out but I can't. I'm trapped in this ice and so is every on else. What's this? Haru used Loonslave. Yes he was able to evade some attacks but still some hit him. Haru then asked her name then she removed her coat.  
  
Akira Blueruby  
  
"Akira Blueruby" I replied as soon as removed my coat "Are you a demon card?" the Rave master said "Of course not" I replied, "I'm no demon card"  
  
I stretched out my left hand and out went my ice weapon. I know I will defeat. Yes I will defeat him know matter what. I attacked. He evaded my blows and finally I was able to only a few inches from his throat.  
  
Let  
  
Haru lost for sure. I guess he is a goner. I want to help him out but I can't move the ice won't melt. Not even a single drop of water melted. Musica was trying to set himself free. Wait ELIE had a headache right? Maybe this Akira Blueruby is Rave related. Could she be? I don't know, but I just have to find out.  
  
"You must have some connection with Rave"  
  
"As a matter of fact yes. I'm looking for the rave of healing.  
Do you have it Glory?" she said  
  
Haru  
  
"The Rave of healing? I don't have it! What do you want from it?" I said.  
  
Well I didn't care if my life depended on it even though I still don't have it. I would never give it to the Oracion Seis, never! Without me noticing it I actually said I would never give it to Oracion Seis.  
  
"Who says the Rave of healing is for them. I need it to save someone," she shouted. "And that someone would be Lucia Rareglove?!" I shouted. "Well I guess I just wasted my time here and I won't be able to give you this." She then said, "I guess I should go goodbye."  
  
Musica  
  
The ice suddenly disappeared. What was that woman about to give to Haru? Well whatever it is I must find out.  
  
"Hey, wait Akira Blueruby" I ran towards her "What are you going to give to Haru?" I asked. "It's nothing really she then replied  
  
She started walking but I grabbed her arm. She tossed me but I manage to land on my feet. I turned my silver into a spear and I tried to attack her. Finally, I was able to punch her. Then she stood up looking quite unaffected. I was pretty amazed; I never encountered a girl like her!  
  
Akira  
  
"You seem quite of a worthy of having a battle with me" I said.  
  
Then I took out a Rave in my pocket and threw it to him. Then I continued walking. Then suddenly I saw a bright light. I knew the Rave Master used the stone, the Rave of Increasing abilities. I looked behind me and Haru bowed. I went on walking. Not long after that, I heard Glory calling my name.  
  
"Aki, would you like to join us in search for the other Raves!" Haru Glory shouted  
  
I stopped for a while to think about it. Then  
  
"Alright!" I shouted back and came towards them.  
  
Let  
  
Aki Blueruby a new friend and a very interesting one indeed, she looked like Julia mixed with a little bit of ELIE. For short she was pretty...............well for me.  
  
Haru Glory  
  
ELIE seems to be coming around now. Aki well seems to be very happy. She looked Cute with her long braided brown hair and blue skirt with brown boots.  
  
Musica  
  
Akira Blueruby, um- a brat, a brat and a brat. She's very um- well...........conceited, cute JUST CUTE very childish and oh yes has a bottomless pit in her stomach  
  
Aki  
  
I just met new people, Homlio Musica the Silver Claimer(A baka) , Haru Glory the Rave master(Strong and I don't know), Let the dragon man(powerful but VERY snobbish), Plue the Guardian of Rave(not just cute but CCCUUUTTTEEE!!!!), Griff the weird blue thing that I don't know what he is(HENTAI!), and of course ELIE the girl that has Ethelion(Nice friend!).  
  
ELIE  
  
Finally I regained consciousness. Well Aki was great. It was even happier since Aki and Musica usually fight.  
  
"That my sandwich! You little BRAT!" "Who you calling brat, you idiot!"  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Hope you like it guys! 


	2. chaptaaaahhh tooo!

Disclaimer: (I forgot to pit this on the first chapter) anyway, I do not own any of the characters of Groove Adventure Rave. (sob I can't own Musica and Sieghart). They all belong to Studio Deen and was aired on 2001.  
  
50 years ago..........  
There was a force of darkness and they used the dark bring. A girl named Resha Valentine created the Holy bring in order to defeat such evilness. But Resha died. Then an army soldier named Shiva handled the Holy bring. He then called it Rave. After he defeat the mother dark bring Sinclair, there was a huge explosion called the overdrive that destroyed 10% of the world. After 50 years Rave has again been looking for the next rave master................  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Akira Blueruby  
  
"Mina-san" I said, "Let's eat, and there's a restaurant there. The food there smells great!"  
  
It's been a long time since I have been with this people, yup it's almost six months. We battled Demon Card and the so-called "Oracion Seis". They were fun to be with. The Rave Master was always happy. ELIE is um well... She's nice. Mr. Let is actually nice even if he's snobbish. Plue is just sooooooooo cute. Griff's well... he's color blue and acts funny. And of course there's that loser Musica. Well, he can sometimes...well...he can sometimes make sense.  
  
Homlio Musica  
  
"Baka!" I replied to her. "You're eating again?! It's like you have a bottomless pit in your stomach!"  
  
Yup, that's true. She ate at every store of ever street of this town. And now she's telling us to eat again?!  
  
"Everybody gets hungry" she replied "And loses energy"  
  
"Sure three a day is enough" I said "Even 5 times is normal, but please 5 times every hour. That's not normal!"  
  
"Well, You're just jealous!" She replied angrily  
  
"You little..." She's getting on my nerve.  
  
Let  
  
These guys never do anything but fight. As usual, I kept looking at Akira. She takes almost nothing seriously... not almost nothing but NOTHING seriously but she's incredibly strong. She enjoys nothing but eating. For me that's weird for a girl. Well, for me. She's very childish. But when you look at her for a long time, she's prettier than other girls. But I just keep this to my self. She looks kinda like Julia. Well, sort of.  
  
Haru Glory  
  
As we came inside the restaurant Aki told us, I began to thing about what was Aki's life before she met us. Was she always training to be a water priestess? Why does it look like I' seen her before. NO, it's impossible. Anyway, we sat down on a table and ordered and there exactly what we did 30 minutes ago, we ate.  
  
ELIE  
  
Then the after we ordered the food was already served. Just then, some assassins sent by demon card came. They threw the table and we all got ready to fight. Aki-chan took out her stick. Musica took out his silver. Let was ready to fight. Haru readied Ten Commandments and I also readied my Tonfa Guns. Plue was also there also ready to fight and he was so cute! I tried to shoot them but there was no effect. Then suddenly Aki tried to attack them.  
  
Musica  
  
Aki attacked and I followed her. With just a few punches, we were able to defeat the sent assassins. Then as Aki went outside she was taken by a person in black and held a knife close to her neck. So close that any more movements would kill her. I was very worried I didn't know what to do.  
  
And then I shouted, "Aki, everything will be all right. I'll save you don't worry!"  
  
I couldn't believe what I just said. It took me a few seconds to reach into my pocket to get my silver and tried to attack the kidnapper.  
  
Aki  
  
Well, of course I couldn't believe a let my guard down. This is so embarrassing. My master would kill me if he knew this happened to me. And, I couldn't believe, that of all the guys, Musica was the last person I expected to say that to me.  
  
Musica reached into his pocket. He then turned his silver into a spear. Then he tried to attack the kidnapper.  
  
Then just as I felt that the kidnapper lost his attention at me, that was also the time in tried to set myself free. Let  
  
Just after a few seconds after Musica was able to get his spear that was also the time I was ready to attack but as soon as I felt the guy in black pause for a while that was also the time Aki got free and hit the loser on the head. It was so fast. It was incredible.  
  
ELIE  
  
Such speed, such strength, I was so impresses with Aki.  
  
I always did envy Aki-never relying on anyone. She was always strong, confident fast and independent, not like me. I' m weak and I always rely on everyone to protect me. I always rely on Haru. But...someday... I promise... I will be strong!  
  
Haru  
  
After such an incident we went walking. We were planning to leave for the next city. We went walking until we reached the outskirts of the town. There, I saw five shadows. But as we came closer I started to recognize the shadows. I knew it. It was them. It was none other than the Oracion Seis...  
  
Gomen! I know it's a bit unclear to you. HOW THE HECH DID AKI GET A RAVE?! Well' I'll answer that in the following chapters. Until then, please wait for it! Onegai! Please wait for the next chapter... ARIGATO! Hope to see you again! 


	3. Chaptaaaahhhhh Treeee!

Konichiwa, mina-san! This is the (drum roll) 3rd chapter of my fanfic! That's right! It the Third! Ichi Ni San! San! Three! Tres! Tatlo... I hope you GUYS like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not... I repeat do not own the anime Rave or any of its characters. (Why?! Why?! Why can't I own Musica-kun and Sieg-kun!?) They belong to their respective creators and blah blah blah! SOB sigh ,vv, weep  
  
Anyway, lets begin!  
  
50 years ago..........  
There was a force of darkness and they used the dark bring. A girl named Resha Valentine created the Holy bring in order to defeat such evilness. But Resha died. Then an army soldier named Shiva handled the Holy bring. He then called it Rave. After he defeat the mother dark bring Sinclair, there was a huge explosion called the overdrive that destroyed 10% of the world. After 50 years Rave has again been looking for the next rave master................  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
HARU GLORY  
  
It was them all right. It was none other than the Oracion Seis. I feel that they will try and kill us. So I readied my Ten Commandments. Musica took out his silver. Aki took out her stick. Let was ready to attack and ELIE- chan readied her Tonfa Guns and I think Plue and Griff are ready to fight too. Then suddenly Reina, the silver claimer of the Oracion Seis spoke.  
  
ELIE  
  
"We are not here to fight." Reina-san said. "We just want you to meet our new member of the Oracion Seis. He will give you a demonstration of his power."  
  
"But remember," Julius said "I still have the most handsome face!"  
  
Then a tall young handsome man, around his 20's walked toward us. And he seem to look at Aki-chan.  
  
AKIRA BLUERUBY  
  
Then that man came nearer. I recognized him. He was Xanatos Satin.  
  
"I am Xanatos Satin" he then said, "As Miss Reina has told you, we are not here to fight. I will just show you a part of my incredible powers. Ah, Akira Blueruby,"  
  
I knew it. He recognized me. My neighbor, his father was my father's friend.  
  
"You're father is worried about you." He said that with a look full of hatred. I then said, "Make me laugh! You tell me that my father is worried about me?! Give me a break"  
  
HOMOLIO MUSICA  
  
Who is this Guy?! Does he know Aki's father? Could he be close friends or rivals? Maybe Aki-chan is a Demon card. No. If she was, they would pretend they don't know each other.  
  
Of course I was curios. What is this guy's powers. Just then he used his Dark Bring and said "This is my Dark Bring Slice of Wind."  
  
Then a strong wind blew. And it was so strong!  
  
LET  
  
It was so strong that it almost blew me away but Haru just said, "Is that all you can do? Please your just showing off. Fight, so I'll know your true strength!"  
  
Was he kidding?! He is defenseless against him.  
  
"Your bark is worse than your bite, Glory-san." He said "Please be careful what you say. By the way, Blueruby-san, right? I can finally call you that. I'll wait for us to fight.  
  
What the heck was that?!  
  
Anyway, it sure was a good thing that they didn't want to fight otherwise will be... What am I thinking?! Haru will definitely be able to bit them.  
  
ELIE  
  
It's a good thing they didn't want to fight otherwise we were all goners and outnumbered. Anyway, as we leave town we received a letter from the Gem Stone Family! We are invited to one of the most extravagant balls of the year, meaning we that's right including me will be able to GO INSIDE THE FODBIDDEN CITY!  
  
"Eh, Nani!?" Musica-kun yelled "We, Us and I are going inside the place where only the richest people of this world are allowed to enter!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Dame desu." Aki-chan sighed  
  
"Eh, doushite?!" Musica was surprised. "You should be excited!"  
  
"Well..." Aki-chan said turning away from Musica-kun. "I live there."  
  
MUSICA  
  
"What?!" I exclaimed "What do you mean that you live there. Are you the one of the rich families that live there?!"  
  
"Ie, Ie!" She said with her big stupid smile. "nothing like that!"  
  
"So you're lie one of the helpers there?" Haru asked  
  
"Well, actually... Yes"  
  
Silence  
  
THEN ALL OF THEM EXEPT AKI-CHAN LAUGHED!  
  
"HEY! What's so funny! I'm going to kill you guys!"  
  
AKI  
  
I lied... I know but I hid all of them under my smile. I already decided not to go back, but it looks like I'll still be going back.  
  
Well, at least we're totally far from my house. Well... At least...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well, guys hope you like it! The next chapter will be a romantic(I hope)  
  
By the way thanks for the reviews and thank you for correcting some of mistakes. By the way if your wondering who the heck are the gemstone family, they are like the royal family. They are the richest, most powerful and most influential family. Anyway that's all! The next chapter will be a romantic Haru X ELIE Chapter. So please wait for it! 


	4. chaptaaaahhhhh foooohhhhhh

Konichiwa, Mina-san! This is my forth chapter of my rave saga! Hope you guyz like it! By the way this is the last chapter that will a changing first person... so the next chapter will be told regularly...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not own any of the Rave characters and the like they belong to their respective owners/creators. (Sob...musica...seig- kun!)  
  
Chapter 4: The new Rave master Haru Glory has already found 2 out of 4Raves and another Rave known as the Rave of increasing abilities. Together with the girl who lost her memory and harvests the power of Ethelion, ELIE, Homolio Musica a silver claimer and searches for Silver Ray, Let from the Dragon Race, and Akira Blueruby who is a water priestess and searches for the 3rd Rave, the rave of healing, Haru Glory will fight demon card for truth, justice, love, and for hope. Will they succeed in destroying the mother dark bring, Sinclair?  
  
HARU GLORY I can't believe that we are actually going to the Forbidden City...So this is one of the good things about being a Rave Master. It would be wonderful to see a place for rich people. There I will also be respected...  
  
"I have a problem." I said  
  
"What's that?" everybody asked  
  
Ooops! I think I said that part loud.  
  
"Are you sure we are allowed or rather we can go inside?"  
  
"I'm sure we can go in" Let replied, "I mean there's a signature there so we don't have to worry"  
  
ELIE "Well, if ever we are going there, there has to be a casino and it has to be BIG!!!!!" I shouted.  
  
I really don't care anyway. As long as Haru is there I am happy. Because I know he will protect me. And just for that I will do everything I can to help him even if it means using my life...  
  
HOMOLIO MUSICA "Well, I basically don't care what you guys are going to do." I said "But me, I'm going to ask the princess out"  
  
Then I felt a little pain on my head.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I shouted "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! You trying to kill me!"  
  
"You pervert!" Aki yelled back, "You got some nerve to say that to m- Princess Ruby!!!!"  
  
LET  
  
Not again! These guys do nothing but fight.  
  
Well, honestly, for me I really don't care where we're going. As long as I can help Haru and maybe find a way to cure Julia.  
  
I'll wait... I'll also wait for ELIE and Haru. What will happen to the love between the Rave master and the girl with Ethelion...  
  
I hope that that time comes. So I have to be patient...  
  
AKIRA BLUERUBY  
  
"Ne, ne I'm hungry!" I said, "Can we eat?"  
  
"You're going to eat again?" Musica shouted "You just ate 10 minutes ago!"  
  
It's a good thing ELIE wanted to take the long way, otherwise we would be at the Forbidden City right now. At this rate, I hope that it will take us about a month.  
  
HARU "Ok. How about we stay in this city for the night" I said, "so we can rest"  
  
I'm already tired. We have been sleeping outside for a week. It's nice to have a cozy room a good bath. I can sit inside the hotel and sleep.  
  
ELIE  
  
Finally, I can go to the casino! It's good chance to relax. Stay inside it for a long time. And maybe even talk to Haru. I hope that we still reach the Forbidden City though, I always wanted to know how Aki lived before I met her and also how did she get the Rave. We were all afraid to ask her.  
  
LET As usual, I kept quiet. I really don't care where we are going to sleep. I just follow them, where they.  
  
"I'll just stay in the hotel the moment we check in." I said "and we should gather at the lobby at a specific time."  
  
"Fine with me" Musica said  
  
"OK!" Aki cheerfully said "9:00 am sharp"  
  
"Alright!" ELIE said "9 o' clock"  
  
"it's a bit early" Haru said "but ok."  
  
MUSICA We immediately found a hotel. We checked in at separate rooms. I still don't know that what I'm going to do tonight. Well, one thing's for sure I'm not staying inside the hotel. Maybe I'll look for girls... nah... got no money today I'll just stay inside the arcade and play. I'll just eat a hamburger or two then I'll go back to the hotel.  
  
"Hey, Musica" Akira said with her stupid smile, "Wacha gonna do?"  
  
"Schedule is busy" I replied, "I won't tell you because your brain would be confused if I tell you!"  
  
I laughed. I knew she got angry. Wonder what she will say?  
  
"Maybe for you its already busy cause your brain can't even store instructions to tell you that guys don't wear earrings!"  
  
AKI That should get him.  
  
I also added "You can't laugh or get angry 'coz you don't understand it , walnut brain!"  
  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
Now we were fighting again! Hey he started it!  
  
The other already left. Let and Haru went to their respective rooms and ELIE went out... to the casino I think... I just want to end this quarrel  
  
"Alright, concede" I said "I don't level my I.Q. to stupid monkeys"  
  
I'll just go to the pizza parlor and then maybe to the arcade.  
  
ELIE Schedule. Gamble and go home. I already won 5 million maybe I'll just stay for a little while. Boy, I'm thinking of a lot of things lately. What will happen after all the Raves have been found. What can I do to help Haru. Will I be the one to bring the Raves back to together? Will I use my Ethelion? I really don't know the answers. But, I will wait. I'll wait for time to reveal it. And I hope that time will give back my memory.  
  
Oh, I didn't notice it I'm back at the hotel. I just wanted to go to my room... or maybe I'll stay at the balcony... oh, looks like somebody's already there.  
  
HARU Someone's coming. Now who could that be...  
  
Oh' it was just ELIE. I wonder what she is doing here?  
  
"Konbanuwa" ELIE said, "Konbanuwa Haru-kun"  
  
"What are you doing here?" I said "you're suppose to be at the casino playing"  
  
"Well, I got a bit tired" she replied, "I decided to watch the stars..."  
  
"Really?" I asked  
  
"yes..."  
  
"it's getting a bit chilly" I said. I gave my coat.  
  
"thanks"  
  
I never really understood it though, my heart was beating so fast... Is this the feeling of love. Something is different tonight. Her eyes became more brilliant. Her lips became more luscious... WHAT am I saying?! I stayed quiet for a long time...  
  
LET It was another lonely night. Once again all my thought gathered. I was beginning to thing of the past...of Julia...Her sweet smile. It was a smile that made rainy days sunny. Just seeing her made me feel happy... but...but...I lost all that. I lost my Julia. But I won't let it happen to anyone. I don't want anyone to go through the same pain. That's why I followed Haru and I promise that Haru and ELIE will never part...never!  
  
Time seems to pass by quickly. It's already 2 hours since I lied down on my bed. 9:30pm. I'm a bit tired. I suppose I should go to sleep.  
  
MUSICA All right! Going to the arcade was no mistake. They had Intergalactic battlefield game championship! And I love that game! And the prize money is huge! What could be better than that? I was winning! No loses of course. Finally, I was in the finals. Winning this would be as easy as pie! Now after this I will be a lot richer! Bang! Bang! BANG! I was shooting at the enemy of course (that's what the game was all about). But he wouldn't go down that easy. He was a hard one! BUT...not hard enough to bit! BOOM! All Right! Waahhh..... I got hit too!  
  
AKI I was thinking of a lot of things while playing... I was thinking...HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO GET THE RAVE OF HEALING!? My master needs that for his disease. Hey! I shouldn't be thinking of this! I should be focusing on winning! "YATA!" I shouted "Eh, NANI!" I also got hit! Sigh. It was a draw. Sob.  
  
"That was a nice game, don't you think so?" Weird my opponent's voice sounded familiar.  
  
When we were about to shake hands, I saw his face. It was the last person I expected it was...MUSICA?!  
  
"What are you doing here?!" I shrieked.  
  
"I should be the one asking you that!" he yelled back.  
  
"there's no way I'm splitting the money with you!" I said.  
  
"How about a rematch!" he replied.  
  
ELIE I am standing at the balcony holding tight on Haru's coat. I was looking at him and he was looking at me . I stood silent for a long time. He also did. I wanted to say I love him but nothing can come out of my mouth. So I stood there in front of him and he did too. Then he came closer to me. Closer...closer. My heart was beating faster and faster. Finally, our lips touched. I was shocked! But I didn't resist. I responded to his kiss. I closed my eyes...  
  
HARU I finally decided to make my move. I came closer to her. I tried to kiss her and I did. It was the kiss. I always wanted to give her the kiss. To me making this move was almost everything. But funny though it was just a kiss, nothing more nothing less. It was just a mere kiss...it was a kiss, kiss that made me realize that I really love her.  
  
Suddenly, I heard someone coming. He came closer. But I can't let go of ELIE's lips. There were more footsteps and more noises. They were getting near...  
  
LET ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Saliva drips.... ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.....  
  
MUSICA We were going to our rooms but we still can't decide what or rather how are we going to deal with the prize. We were fighting as usual. And we decided to settle it in the lobby.  
  
"I still think we should have stayed with the rematch battle" I said.  
  
"You know, no one's going to win there!" she yelled.  
  
"I know!" I said "the winner will be the one who gets to stand on their hand the longest"  
  
Aki was a bit pissed of.  
  
"Or how about this?!" she said "How about an I.Q. challenge!"  
  
I was about to speak when she said: "oh, yeah, you wouldn't want that because you know you'll lose!"  
  
I got a little angry...  
  
"I know what you want!" I angrily said  
  
AKI "WHAT?!" I shouted  
  
"A game for brats!" He shouted and laughed.  
  
"You!" I yelled "Baka!"  
  
"BRAT!"  
  
"BAKA"  
  
"BRAT"  
  
When we reached the balcony, we say something...someone KISSING! It was...it was... agghhh!  
  
"HARU! ELIE!" we both shouted. "What are you guys doing here!?"  
  
"And KISSING!" I yelled.  
  
They were both blushing and speechless.  
  
"Well,...um..." Haru said "What are you guys doing together?!"  
  
Musica replied "she took my Prize!"  
  
"Your Prize?!" I said "That was MY prize!"  
  
"I won it too fair and square!"  
  
"I won it too!"  
  
HARU  
  
That was close. Good thing Aki and Musica never agree on anything. And we were able to escape them.  
  
YAWN!  
  
"Good night mina-san! Oyasumi!"  
  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
"aki" a voice whispered  
  
"HAI!"  
  
"Shhhh quiet!"  
  
"Ok...ICHI!"  
  
"NI"  
  
"SAN!"  
  
"GO!"  
  
"Haru and ELIE sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
"First comes love!"  
  
"then comes Marriage!"  
  
"then comes Haru and ELIE with a baby carriage!"  
  
"YOU GUYS WILL DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Aki?" "Hai?"  
  
"RUN!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
  
By the way, I wasn't really able to indicate what was Aki's master's disease, but I assure you that it's not deadly... anyway I hope you guys like this long one! The next chapter would be on the third person view! JA-NA! 


	5. Chapter 5: ROMANCE

Konichi wa mina-san! Finally, I was able to make a third person fan fiction. Now if you guyz, don't like it live it on the review thing, ok? Anyway, I now present to you the fifth chapter of my first Rave fan fiction!  
  
But first, the disclaimer.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT OWN ANY of the anime Rave, any of its characters and the like. They belong to their respective creators/owners. (What's wrong about wanting to own Musica-san and Seig-kun!)  
  
NOW, finally the beginning of the 5th chapter!  
  
The new Rave master Haru Glory has already found 2 out of 4Raves and another Rave known as the Rave of increasing abilities. Together with the girl who lost her memory and harvests the power of Ethelion, ELIE, Homolio Musica a silver claimer and searches for Silver Ray, Let from the Dragon Race, and Akira Blueruby who is a water priestess and searches for the 3rd Rave, the rave of healing, Haru Glory will fight demon card for truth, justice, love, and for hope. Will they succeed in destroying the mother dark bring, Sinclair?  
  
I HOPE SO!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: SUDDENLY  
  
One afternoon, Hebi was cleaning the ship because Musica-sama was going to join them. They would also be going to the Forbidden City. It's almost two o' clock. Musica will soon arrive to prepare the blimp. Then while waiting for Musica, he noticed a beautiful girl with blue eyes, long braided brown wearing brown boots. She looked liked a princess with such beauty...er...for Hebi. He wanted to come near her sadly...but...  
  
"ONLY MUSICA-SAMA HAS THE COURAGE TO DO THAT!!!" he yelled.  
  
He looked at her. Her skin was without a blemish. Her lips were pink not red. And she looked cute while eating ice cream.  
  
Then Hebi decided to make his move. So he waved at the girl. To his surprise, the girl waved back but not to him...  
  
"ko-ni-ch-wa-mi...sss?" Hebi shaked.  
  
"KONICHIWA, Musica-san" she then said "You're late!"  
  
"Gomen, kid" Musica ran towards her.  
  
"Now, give me a tour of your flying machine!" she said "so you can keep the prize."  
  
"Alright, alright" Musica said  
  
"Hey, Hebi." Musica continued. "This is Akira Blueruby."  
  
"Ko...ni...ni...chi...wa..a.a...a, Blue-ru-by-sa-ma...ma...." Hebi said  
  
He was, well he was very nervous. And he was disappointed. Musica was always the one who gets pretty girls. And of course, Hebi was surprised because she was more radiant at closer glance.  
  
"BLUERUBY-SAMA! TAISUKI!" Hebi yelled ....  
  
...  
  
"Okay," Musica began, "This is the deck!"  
  
"Aaahhh, Sugoi!" Aki exclaimed.  
  
Poor Hebi. He has been forgotten.  
  
After an hour Haru and ELIE arrived along with Griff and Plue. Now they were ready to go! Then suddenly when they were near The Forbidden City. A few sent assassins tried to shoot the zeppelin. And they were able to do it! Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!! Evacuate! There seems to be a problem! They're one parachute short! Poor Aki! She was the one who has no parachute!  
  
"You can have my parachute, Blueruby-sama"  
  
"That's yours, Hebi-san" She said, "Hey, Musica give me your parachute!"  
  
"In your dreams, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
Aki and Musica jumped together fighting over the parachute and seem to move away from the group. They were still fighting but they were able to open the parachute and manage to land safely.  
  
"You little brat," Musica yelled. "You almost got us killed!"  
  
"Like it my fault!" Aki argued, "If you calmly obeyed me and allow me to ride on your back this wouldn't happen"  
  
"Like you said that Brat!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
"Baka!"  
  
"Brat!"  
  
Musica then said "Nothing will happen to us if we keep fighting."  
  
"Yeah" Aki replied "Maybe your right. Hey, I heard there's a resort not far from here."  
  
"All right! Let's go there and maybe we can stay there for the night."  
  
"Come on, Baka let's go!" Aki said as cheerful as always.  
  
"If you say so, BRAT!"  
  
As they walk towards the resort or rather the hot springs, they were fighting...as usual.  
  
Meanwhile, Haru, ELIE and the others were looking for Musica and Aki.  
  
"Where could those to be?" ELIE wondered.  
  
"WHERE COULD BLUERUBY-SAMA BE?!" Hebi yelled frantically.  
  
"I know what those are doing right now," Haru said "I bet my life on it. They're fighting."  
  
"Plue-sama, I am afraid that Aki-san and Musica-san will kill each other." Griff was scared.  
  
Anyway, let's go back to Musica and Aki. Oh, looks like they reached the resort.  
  
"You're lucky, there's only one room left" The receptionist said, "and you are Mr. And Mrs.-?"  
  
Aki and Musica were silent.  
  
"Well, actually..." Musica said.  
  
"This is your room. Please enjoy your stay."  
  
"Waaah!! Why didn't you explained it to her!" Aki asked.  
  
"LIKE I HAD A CHANCE TO DO IT! BRAT!"  
  
"BAKA"  
  
"BRAT"  
  
"BAKA"  
  
"Anyway, kid, I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you. I'm going to the hot springs!"  
  
"Whatever you do is not my concern, Musica-san"  
  
While Musica was in the bathhouse, Aki was left alone in the room. Then someone knocked on Aki and Musica's room. Aki opened the door. It was a demon card! She evaded the first blow and reached the corner of the room.  
  
"Are you done attacking?" Aki laughed.  
  
"Almost," he said, "But I'll let you attack first since that would be your last!"  
  
"Whatever!" She yelled "BLAST OF WATER!!!"  
  
"I knew you'd do that!"  
  
The Demon Card then paused and stood up quite unaffected.  
  
"Do you like my Dark Bring?" he then said. "It's called STOP."  
  
"What does it do?" Aki asked.  
  
"It shields its holder and paralyzes the attacker," he answered. "So can you move?!"  
  
Damn, there was something wrong. Aki can't move. The demon Card came closer and tried to sexually assault Aki. Aki was about to lose hope. It's a good thing that Musica was done taking a bath. And when he saw the scene he attacked. At the blink of an eye, he defeated the Demon Card and saved Aki.  
  
Musica comforted Aki after the incident. They were standing over a small bridge. The moon was bright. The fireflies were flying. It was a perfect setting. But not for Aki, she was traumatized from the experience. As a companion, Musica comforted he.  
  
"Musica-san!" Aki wept. She hugged Musica.  
  
"Daijobu Aki." Musica whispered.  
  
Aki was wondering though, not a drop of tear fell during the incident. But when Musica came, she cried like crazy. Musica was also wondering too. He could have just saved aki. He didn't have to comfort her.  
  
"Thanks for saving me." Aki said "I owe you one."  
  
"No problem kid." Musica said.  
  
They kept silent for a long time....  
  
"hey, um-"one of them said.  
  
Then when they looked at each other, they turned their heads at the same time and something happened. Their lips touched. But something was not right. Instead of pulling away, they stayed like that for a long time. Finally, Aki pulled away. They were both blushing!  
  
"BAKA!" Aki yelled. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Listen brat!" Musica shouted "After what I have done for you, this is what I get?!"  
  
"How could you!" Aki shouted back. "That was my first kiss!"  
  
Then suddenly a firefly landed on Aki's nose and it doesn't seem to fly away.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Then another silence came. This ti8me it was a meaningful silence. Musica stared at Aki's eyes. Aki did too. They were just both standing saying nothing. Despite of the silence they both knew what they felt, how they felt for each other.  
  
It was the last thing Musica and Aki would expect to happen to them, to have feelings for each other. After all those quarrels, a simple incident had change the way looked at each other. After a simple kiss, they knew that something began to spark. Especially Musica, he was been with a hundred girls. But this was different.  
  
Aki knew that this was different. Her father introduced her to many guys. What made Musica so different?  
  
Sadly, they were too shy to admit to each other their feelings. They were afraid to say three simple words- I LOVE YOU.....  
  
"Shouldn't you be going to bed now?" Musica suddenly asked.  
  
"I think I'll stay here for a while," Aki replied "Shouldn't you be the one who's going to bed?" "Me? Bed?" Musica laughed. "Kid, the night is till young."  
  
"So, what are you doing out here then?" Aki asked.  
  
"Counting stars." Musica replied. "How about you?"  
  
"Counting stars too." Aki said.  
  
"Usutski." Musica laughed a bit.  
  
"NO really!" Aki shouted.  
  
"Really?" Musica whispered.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really, Really?"  
  
"Really, really." Aki said  
  
"So I guess you heard the story?" Musica asked.  
  
"I Guess I have."  
  
And over that small bridge, a bond between two hearts formed. It was a mutual feeling. This feeling that could not be expressed by words but understood by two souls, which was united by the thread of destiny.  
  
What do you guyz think? Is it nice?  
  
Anyway the story bout the stars goes like this. I wasn't able to insert it in the story. It is said that there are a billion stars in the universe and by counting one million stars without repeating a single star will make your wish come true. 


End file.
